duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Bus
"Magic Bus" is a Simon Le Bon cover song, released by SYN Productions in 1996. About the song The song was written by Pete Townsend and was originally released by The Who in 1968 on the bands Magic Bus: The Who on Tour compilation album. The track is usually performed as a duet, where the Rider is riding on the bus every day to see his girl. In the song he asks the Driver if he can buy the bus from him, with the driver's initial answer being no. After haggling for a while, the driver finally lets him have it and he vows to drive it to his girlfriend's house every day. Simon Le Bon recorded the song, which was produced by Nick Wood and mixed by Akaku. The track was released on the Japanese only compilation album ''Nescafe Excella: Sounds of Summer'' in 1996. The recording is available on various other compilation albums including ''Meli Melo'', ''SYN Songs Sampler'' and the ''Simon Le Bon Story''. Other appearances Albums: *''Dream Boyz'' *''Simon Le Bon Story'' *''SYN Songs Sampler'' *''SYN Songs Sampler (bootleg)'' *''Meli Melo'' *''Songs & Scores'' *''Simon Le Bon - Footsteps'' *''Nescafe Excella: Sounds of Summer'' *''Somebody Else Not Me'' *''Dreamboy'' *''Take It Away'' *''People Like You (2)'' *''Duran Duran: Compilation'' *''Barbarella Years'' *''Simon Le Bon - The Stories'' *''Vibrator ヴァイブレータ'' Lyrics Every day I get in the queue (Too much, the Magic Bus) To get on the bus that takes me to you (Too much, the Magic Bus) I'm so nervous, I just sit and smile (Too much, the Magic Bus) Your house is only another mile (Too much, the Magic Bus) Thank you, driver, for getting me here (Too much, the Magic Bus) You'll be an inspector, have no fear (Too much, the Magic Bus) I don't want to cause no fuss (Too much, the Magic Bus) But can I buy your Magic Bus? (Too much, the Magic Bus) Nooooooooo! I don't care how much I pay (Too much, the Magic Bus) I wanna drive my bus to my baby each day (Too much, the Magic Bus) *Bus, Magic Bus, Magic Bus Magic Bus, Magic Bus, Magic Bus Give me a hundred (Magic Bus) I won't take under (Magic Bus) Goes like thunder (Magic Bus) It's a four-stage wonder (Magic Bus) Magic Bus, Magic Bus, Magic Bus, Magic Bus I want it, I want it, I want it...(You can't have it!) Think how much you'll save...(You can't have it!) I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it ... (You can't have it!) Thruppence and sixpence every day Just to drive to my baby Thruppence and sixpence each day 'Cause I drive my baby every way Magic Bus, Magic Bus, Magic Bus, Magic Bus, Magic Bus... I want the Magic Bus, I want the Magic Bus, I want the Magic Bus... I said, now I've got my Magic Bus (Too much, the Magic Bus) I said, now I've got my Magic Bus (Too much, the Magic Bus) I drive my baby every way (Too much, the Magic Bus) Each time I go a different way (Too much, the Magic Bus) I want it, i want it, I want it, I want it ... Category:Simon Le Bon songs Category:Cover songs